


God From the Machine

by PEMCMILL



Category: Ex Machina, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Derek Feels, Derek and Peter are not related, Derek is a Coder, EX Machina AU, Ex Machina - Freeform, I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE SO I'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE, M/M, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Robot Feels, Stiles Feels, Stiles is a Robot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEMCMILL/pseuds/PEMCMILL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ex Machina - AU </p><p>Derek, a 26 year old coder at the world's largest internet company, wins a competition to spend a week at a private mountain retreat belonging to Peter, the reclusive CEO of the company. But when Derek arrives at the remote location he finds that he will have to participate in a strange and fascinating experiment in which he must interact with the world's first true artificial intelligence, housed in the body of a beautiful robot, Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interface

*Ping*    
  
Derek has painted himself into a corner in life.     
  
*Ping*    
  
Streams of code pour over the screen when Derek Hale, notices the banner in the corner of his unit at one of the coding offices of Bestiary. He pushes it to the back of his mind and continues to peck at his keyboard with two fingers. He tries to focus on the music flowing through his headphones, to find the rhythm again. Head bobbing slightly he’s found a zone and is flying through line after line. “DEREK WOULD YOU JUST CHECK YOUR FUCKING EMAIL SO I CAN CODE NOT ALL OF US HAVE HEADPHONES.” Derek clicked the center volume control on his headphones and looks over to see Erica Reyes, peering over her cubicle to chide him. “Hmm?” he mutters only catching the tail end of her tirade. “Your email Derek, check it.” He swings his chair back around and opens up The Index and goes to his inbox.     
  
**VIP EMAIL RECEIVED**  
**SUBJECT: HIDDEN**  
  
He considers not reading it at all and sending it directly to the spam folder, instead he double clicks.     
  
Opening the message seems to trigger a chain reaction across the floor. A chorus of pings built to a crescendo in a wave over the office within seconds. Derek scans the message.    
  
“Fuck.”  
  
  He grabs his jacket off the back of his chair and tears his phone out of his pocket. He starts jabbing at his screen like it has personally offended him. immediately texting Laura, just two words. He could only sum up his emotions in two words.     
  
_I won_  
  
He watches the blue time bar and wills it to send faster, a beat later a read signature pops up.     
  
_WTF SERIOUSLY?!?_  
  
  Derek let’s the revelation sink in a little, he looks around and he could see that Erica looking over. Isaac and Boyd are lingering by the fountain to gauge his reaction as well. He slides his phone in his pocket and grabs his keys off the desk. “Guess I should go home and pack.” Erica moves from her cubicle to the small kitchen outlet and grabs an apple before moving over to the fountain.“Well don’t go forgetting us little people.” she remarks before taking a bite. Derek laughs “I know that’s as close to a you’ll be missed that I’ll ever get so I’ll leave and see you guys soon.” He waves to Boyd, claps Isaac on the back, and heads to the elevator.  
  
  Inside he looks in his inbox over the email one last time.     
  
**VIP EMAIL RECEIVED**  
**SUBJECT: HIDDEN**  
  
The elevator descends and the only other thing that Derek can feel is that his little bubble has finally burst.


	2. Algorithms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek arrives at the compound and meets Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed. Looking for feedback. First venture into fic writing.

“You’re the programer, right?”  
Derek wakes abruptly shaken from the sudden intrusion looking over to the pilot, he thinks he name was Jordan, to his left. 

“Yeah.” Wiping the sleep from his eyes he rubs his face and tries to get his bearings only to take a look to see rivers push through forests beneath them. Forest that rose to snowy peaks.

“How long was I out?” he looked around for any kind of geographic sign of where they were but couldn’t find any. He had been too excited that he had stayed up the entire night before.  
“I’d say maybe an hour out from the airport."

Jordan managed to make maneuvering the helicopter look like he could do it in his sleep while Derek just felt a rush of anxiety wash over him.   
“You from New York?”  
“No. Just work there.” Derek cuts him off shortly. He’s never really been good with small talk. Laura was always the more sociable one of the two of them and who knows how far away she was from him now.  
“Got it. Not much of a talker. I guess that works well if you’re a programer. Just you and the computer.”  
“Algorithms.” Derek stares out of the window at the landscape around them.  
“Hmm?”  
“I work on algorithms, for the search engine.” he tries to explain.  
“Oh, Algorithms. Nice.” Jordan contributes cheerfully.  
“You know what they are?” surprised by how quickly he reacted to his comment. There may be some hope for this guy.  
“Not a clue. Math was never my thing. Mr. Bateman tells me when someone is coming soon so I know when to get them. You’re not exactly what I was expecting to be honest” he looked over to Derek and motioned at him. Sure Derek didn’t look like what most people would assume someone who writes code all day to look like but he’s happy to defy the stereotype for anyone. He didn’t always have the muscle he does now and he works hard to keep it up. So he feels for the skinny, nerdy kid of his past that he still feels like sometimes.  
“Is that a good thing” he looks over at Jordan who can tell that he’s struck a wrong chord and should quickly recover.  
“It means you two speak the same language is all. I’d say it’s a good thing.” he smiles and clears his throat.  
“Well I guess you’d know him pretty well”  
“I’ve actually never met him. I just fly the chopper. I saw him standing out on the mountain once I think. He was doing some kind of weird yoga and hitting baseballs with a bat.” he shrugs. “At least I assume it was him, anyway. No one else around for a hundred miles.”  
“So why did he pick you?”  
Derek sighs “Now that’s the question isn’t it. How long until we get to the estate?”  
Jordan’s laughter fills the cockpit. “We’ve been flying over the estate for the last two hours.”  
  
The helicopter banks and flies over a vast white glacier, a small camera pops out tracking the movement of the object. As it glides past, the lens twitches.  
  
Once over the lip of the glacier a sunlit, jeweled valley is revealed. Derek takes a deep breath in as the chopper descends to the ground looking to the whitewater river that runs adjacent to the green, leading up to a waterfall.  
The rotor blades slow down as they come in for landing. Once down Jordan hops out, head tucked down and opens the door and grabs Derek’s bag. Derek opens the Helicopter cabin, eyes adjusting to the bright sunshine outside and moves over to Jordan.  
“You’re leaving me here?” Derek grabs his suitcase from Jordan as he closes the hatch.  
“This is as close as I’m allowed to the building.” Derek looks around to only see foliage and packing crates.  
“…What building?”  
The pilot gestures towards the rivers general area vaguely.  
“Follow the river”  
Derek reaches into his wallet to give him some kind of tip but is stopped abruptly.  
“No need man, keep your head down from the blades. Just keep following the river.” Jordan moves back around to the cabin of the Helicopter and starts the rotors back up. He lifts off slowly and Derek hurriedly retreats with his bag with his head scrunched down as low as he can physically.  


Just as soon as the helicopter was there it was gone and Derek was left with his suitcase, Birdsong, and wind-rush surrounding him.  


Derek makes short time of following the river through the forested area. He’ll forgive himself the first time of making the mistake of going left instead of right and going uphill and almost off a rather intimidating drop. He reaches into his pocket. No service. He’s not surprised in the lease. Peter Bateman was known for being a recluse so to speak. He could sympathize with the guy in a way. Ever since the fire Derek didn’t really have a lot of friends or a lot of drive to do anything. Laura is the one who pushed him to go to school and had got him a new laptop and got him back into programing. He wouldn’t be here without her. He was a loner and he would probably he living in a cabin in the woods if it hadn’t been for her. 

 

Derek rounds a bend in the river when he sees it.A metal structure made from steel and glass, jutting from the ground. He walks towards the house through the trees. Beyond the tree line he comes to the front of the structure, as Derek comes near he notices there is no way to open the door. A automated voice emits from around him.  
“Derek Hale.”  
Derek does not startle. He does not grip his suitcase a little bit tighter in case he has to swing it. Not at all.  
“…Yes.”  
The voice continues.  
“Please approach the center console and face the screen”  
Derek sees that over to the right of the door that there is a console and that he has locked eyes with his own reflection. He leans forward a bit when a strobe goes off. A few seconds later a keycard with a very unflattering picture of Derek is dispensed.  
“Take your keycard.”  
“…Can we do another?” he taps against the console.  
“Your keycard now may be used to enter the residence.”  


Derek walks over to the front door placing his card over to the scanner to the left. The red light suddenly changes to blue. Derek pulls on the door and it opens slowly to reveal a glass walled staircase that leads to a plain room. At the bottom he waits to see if he is welcomed or even noticed.  
“Hello?”

His greeting echoes down the hall. He waits a few moments before following it down to what seems to be a main living area. He slowly walks across the white carpet. He can hear loud music coming from the the distant room outside. As he moves towards the screen he hears a crunching under the sole of his shoe. Derek stops cold and looks down to see that he’s stepped on a wine glass. Tiny flecks of glass now cover the what is probably highly expensive carpet.  
“SHIT.”  
He’s frozen whether to pretend it didn’t happen or to try to pick it up in a frenzy. He loses the internal war with himself and picks up as much as he can and puts it in the still in tact glass. He looks around for a trash can but can’t seem to find one. He then realizes that he has no idea where he is. That he’s already broken and ruined probable some very expensive things and that this is not a very good first impression. He has to get rid of the evidence. Franticly Derek tries to determine which door would lead to the kitchen. He tries the keycard on own of the doors only to get a red sign. He tries it on another and to his luck it leads to dining area. Disposing of the evidence as quickly as possible Derek did not pay enough attention that the music playing earlier had stopped and that a now sweaty Peter Bateman, was standing in the kitchen staring at Derek in his pantry.  
  
“…Hi.” Derek says stepping out of the pantry extending a hand after rubbing it on his pants.  
  
“Hello” Peter replies but does not shake Derek’s hand. Derek takes a look and see’s that Pete’s hands are covered in wraps and are not protected by gloves so a bit of blood seeps through the pale material around his knuckles. Peter wipes his brow and moves over to the sink and begins to unwrap his hands.  
“You must be Derek Hale.”  
“Yes sir. I am.” Peter turns on the sink and watches blood wash down the drain  
“I’ve so been looking forward to this.” he drawls  
Derek puts his bag down and Peter motions for him to sit in any chair he likes.  
“Would you like something to eat or drink? I’d been thinking we’d have breakfast together, but to be honest, I can’t eat anything right now. I gotta tell you – I woke up this morning with the mother of all fucking hangovers”  
Honestly Derek could probably sleep for the rest of the weekend and he wouldn’t even notice but that wasn’t why he was here.  
“Yeah?”  
“Like you wouldn’t believe” he moved over mixing some juices and taking various pills. “If I have a heavy night I always try to compensate with the next morning. Juice. Exercise. Antioxidants. You know?”  
“Sure” Derek shrugs. “Was it a good party at least?”  
The silence is truly defining as Peter continues to drink his concoction until empty and let’s out and sigh. He comes over and claps Derek on the back.  
“It’s good to meet you Derek.” Peter extends his hand this time reaching out to Derek to shake. Derek hesitates but returns the gesture.  
“It’s good to meet you too, Peter” he puts on a smile.  
When Derek brings back his hand there are a few flecks of blood which he wipes away quickly on his pants.  
“Well enough on that why don’t we give you the grand tour, huh?” He was really starting to feel like that strange uncle to Derek.  
He moved them towards the elevator using the keycard on the pad, turning it blue. As they descended Derek could only imagine what was waiting for them below. 

 

  


 

 


End file.
